


If U Seek Amy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blowjobs, Dick is clueless, M/M, Tim is an ethereal being of pure sexual bliss, as if I'd write anything else, implied genderfluid Tim, implied/mentioned TimKon TimBart TimSteph JayTim and JayRoyTim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Dick just wants to know who the hell Amy is, and why everyone keeps crashing into his life and mentioning her and Tim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're just minding your own business, coloring and listening to Britney Spears, and suddenly you have a fic idea so absurd and strong you just _have_ to write it.

Dick rubbed his eyes, frowning at the strange  _ crash _ he swore he heard, down the hallway. He padded form his room at the Manor, heading towards the noise. He paused at Tim’s closed door, confused because he swore he was across the city at one of his safe houses- had had a late night and didn’t bother with the trek back at five AM. He yawned, shoving the door open, wondering if he’d find the younger sprawled on his floor, half asleep because he never  _ went to bed _ but stayed up working instead and finally decided to come home.

 

He paused, however, because the sight wasn’t  _ exactly _ what he had thought.

 

It wasn’t Tim, but  _ Kon _ sprawled half on the floor, half out the window. He was pulling himself in as Dick stepped into the room. “Uh, hey.”

 

Kon glanced up as his knees hit the floor, staring with wide eyes at Dick. “Hi,” he managed, standing up and brushing himself off. He looked around the room, and then sounding a little distraught, “ _ Where’s Tim _ ?”

 

Dick furrowed his brow, shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. I mean, I do I think. Not here, anyway.” He waved a hand at the obviously empty room, as Kon dug through his pockets pulled out his phone. “He didn’t come home after patrol, pretty sure he crashed at one of his safe houses across the city. Why? What’s up?”

 

Kon, however, completely ignored Dick as he typed furiously at his phone, then tapped his fingers against the side, obviously waiting for a replay. He looked… anxious, and Dick wondered if something was  _ wrong _ or-

 

But then the phone was vibrating and Kon was shoving it away, a quick,  _ Okay thanks! _ And he was  _ leaping _ out the damn window, taking off so damn fast the heavy curtains billowed a this exit.

 

Dick could only stare, completely confused, at the empty space, wondering  _ what the hell had just happened _ .

 

*

 

The next strange visit came a few days later. He was down in the cave, working on one of the older Batmobiles. It might have been out of date tech wise, but it would serve as a nice back-up- especially with how hard  _ Damian _ was on them lately.

 

Dick still wasn’t sure how  _ he _ got to drive the damn things alone at fourteen when  _ he _ had had to beg and plead to even get behind the wheel with Bruce in the car at  _ sixteen _ .

 

He was wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand when he  _ felt _ more than heard it. The rush of air that left his hair flopped over into his eyes, and  _ then _ the sound of it all catching up.

 

He knew a speedster entrance when he felt one.

 

He huffed, shoving his hair out of his eyes, and there was Bart, looking around rather excitedly. His hair was wild, a few color clips tossed in to try and tame the auburn waves, but Dick figured there really was no taming  _ anything _ about Bart. “Can I help you?”

 

How he even got  _ in _ was something that Dick figured he should care about.

 

“Where’s birdboy three?” he asked, looking around quickly. Dick blinked, and Bart was at the main computer, looking beneath it, chair shoved back. Another blink, and he was up on one of the damn cases, hand over his eyes as he looked around the cave.

 

“Jesus get down,” Dick yelled, walking towards him. “Tim’s not  _ here _ .” He shook his head as Bart was suddenly off the case, right up against Dick and grabbing at his shirt.

 

“What do you  _ mean _ he’s not here he texted me and I gotta find Amy he’s  _ gotta be here _ .” Dick quirked up a brow, completely confused.

 

_ Who the hell was Amy? _

 

“He should be at Wayne Enterprises,” Dick said. “He and Bruce had meetings this morning, and he said he was trying to get some paperwork done…”

 

“Oh!” Bart fumbled around, found his phone in his floral jacket and looked at it, before smacking his forehead. “Jeez he hadn’t finished the text when I left, my bad! Thanks!” Dick opened his mouth, but Bart was already gone before he could get a single word out. He clamped it shut, huffing out his nose, and could only wonder again, _ who the hell was Amy? _

 

*

 

He was in the kitchen, the next time. Only a day later, and he was rummaging for a snack, before returning to the old case files he had strewn all over the dining room table.

 

Alfred was going to  _ love _ that.

 

The entrance wasn’t a mess, was just Stephanie, strolling into the kitchen. Which was… completely normal. Dick glanced at her, flashed a warm smile. “Hey strange.”

 

“Hey hot stuff.” She walked over, tossed an arm around him and gave him a hug. Dick got his free arm around her, stopping pouring the cereal he held and set the box down as he leaned in slightly, kissed her hair. “Heard you were visiting.”

 

“Figured the Blüd could use a vacation from me for a bit.” Stephanie stepped back, and Dick added, “Plus Bruce and I had an overlapping case, and then I got sucked into a new one. Feel up to lending me some brain power?”

 

“Wish I could,” she offered, “but I can’t. I’m just grabbing something from Tim’s room before picking him up.” She reached up, raked her hands through her hair, and Dick thought she might have been wearing a helmet, must have driven a bike over. “I look okay?”

 

“Uhm, yeah,” he said, looking a bit confused. “Of course you do? Why?” He paused, and then, “It’s not a date is it?”

 

Stephanie laughed, waving him off. “Just have to find Amy is all. Catch you later bluebell.” She winked at him, turning, and Dick listened to her boots as she disappeared from the kitchen.

 

_ Again _ with this “Amy”. Dick wondered if there was a new Titan he didn’t know, some new masked vigilante maybe stomping around Gotham he had to meet? He  _ had _ been in  Blüdhaven for a while without visiting.

 

But god,  _ who the fuck was Amy? _

 

*

 

Dick lost it, when  _ Jason _ was the one to bring it up.

 

He’d crashed at the Manor the night prior, after agreeing to help out a bit while Stephanie and Cassandra were halfway across the world, and Tim had been off with his team. And it was  _ nice _ , Dick could admit, sitting with a mug of morning coffee and realizing Jason looked exactly like he remembered in the morning. Sure he’d showered, but his curls had dried in a mess, and he hadn’t shaved.

 

But he was smiling, and Dick rather liked that.

 

“So, Wally is half way through a  _ tub _ of strawberry ice cream,” Dick said, mid-story, as Jason nodded, leaning back in the large chair he’d taken up and reaching for his pocket. “And like, mind you, this is the  _ third one _ and-”

 

“Hold on Dickiebird,” Jason said, holding his hand up. “This is important.” Dick paused, leaning forward a little, wondering what message Jason could have gotten that could warrant interrupting  _ any _ sort of embarrassing story about Wally. Whatever it was though, it had Jason suddenly smirking, before he was standing up. “Sorry big bird, we’ll have to play catch-up again another morning.”

 

Dick frowned. “What? Everything okay?”

 

Jason’s smirk turned to a grin. “Yeah, just gotta go find Amy.”

 

Dick nearly tossed his half full mug on the floor. He stood up, shoving the mug onto an end table. “Okay, what the  _ fuck _ is going on here?” Jason inclined his head, and Dick threw his arms out. “You are the fucking  _ fourth _ person to mention  _ Amy _ . Who the fuck is she?”

 

And Jason  _ laughed _ over that. “ _ Fourth _ ? Holy fuck Tim has been busy.”

 

Dick fisted his hands, still waving his arms. “ _ Who is she _ ?” Jason shook his head, and Dick stormed over, grabbed at Jason’s leather jacket and jerked him closer. “Dammit Jason first I get Kon  _ crashing _ through Tim’s bedroom window, and then Bart just  _ shows up _ in the cave, and then Stephanie pops in and can’t stay, and now  _ you’re leaving because of this chick _ !”

 

Jason barked out a laugh, tossing his head back and reaching up, grasping at Dick’s wrists but not squeezing. “Oh god Dick you have no idea.”

 

Dick swore he felt his temples pulsing. “No, I don’t! Clue me the fuck in! Who is she? What does she have to do with Tim?”

 

But Jason only shook his head. “Sorry bro. First rule about Amy is you don’t talk about Amy.”

 

Dick wanted to  _ smack _ him. “You are  _ not _ quoting Fight Club on me right now I swear to god Jason-” but Jason got Dick’s grip off his jacket, was already heading for the doorway.

 

“It’s a code,” he said, pausing to glance back. “Just  _ think _ about it.” Then, after a moment, “the text says  _ if you seek Amy _ .”

 

Dick frowned as Jason waved, offered a  _ later Dickiebird _ , heard him mumbling to himself that Roy was going to be  _ pissed _ about missing this.

 

And he  _ still _ didn’t know who the fuck Amy was.

 

*

 

It drove Dick crazy until he simply couldn’t  _ take it _ . He’d planned to head back to Bludhaven, but postponed it, hung around the Manor just  _ waiting _ for Tim to come home. He damn near hurt himself trying to piece it together, but it didn’t make any  _ sense _ .

 

He knew TIm sometimes used  _ Allie _ as a name, but  _ Amy _ was new. Was he using that now? Had Dick missed some break through in his life? Was Amy his  _ girlfriend _ ?

 

If Tim had a girlfriend and Dick had completely missed it-

 

His thoughts stopped when the door opened, and Tim glanced into his bedroom, finding Dick having damn near paced trails into his carpet. Tim quirked up a brow, stepping in and shutting the door behind him, leaning against the heavy wood. “You know this is my room, right? Did the sugar get to your head?”

 

“Who the  _ hell _ is Amy?” Dick didn’t have an ounce of patience left in him, and he shouted it, tossing his arms out. Tim simply stared at him, before he burst out laughing, tossing his head back and letting it gently  _ thud _ against the door. Dick froze, didn’t understand what was  _ funny _ about the situation. “I mean it! Who is she? Is that your new name? Because if so it’s cute definitely and I totally get being sick of Allie-”

 

“Dick-”

 

“Or  _ god  _ did you get a girlfriend? I’m so sorry I haven’t been around and missed it but I’m sure she’s absolutely lovely and-

 

“Dick!” Dick clamped his mouth shut, as Tim folded his arms. “It’s not my name, and I don’t have a girlfriend.” Dick’s shoulders slumped, still  _ lost _ . “It’s a text.”

 

“I  _ know _ it is but I don’t know what it means.”

 

“The whole thing is  _ if you seek Amy _ ,” Tim said, and then, “if it helps, it’s really just the letter  _ U _ .” Dick shook his head, and Tim sighed. “Say it outloud.”

 

“If you seek Amy.”

 

“ _ Faster _ .”

 

“If you seek Amy?”

 

“String it together, Dick.”

 

Dick frowned. This felt like a stupid game and no one had explained the damn rules and- “ _ If-U-seek-Amy _ !” Dick shouted it, before his eyes went wide and he reached up, smacking a hand over his mouth.

 

Tim offered a playful smirk over that, tipping his head to the side, looking all-powerful and far too smart for his own good. “Get it now?”

 

“Holy… shit…” Dick mumbled, before his hand fell away. “Does that mean those were  _ all _ booty calls?” Tim laughed over Dick’s pure shook, offering a nod. “Holy… babybird that was Kon and Bart and Steph  _ and _ Jason  _ in one week _ .”

 

“Roy was one the phone for one of Jason and I’s rounds,” Tim added, and Dick wasn’t sure his brain could process this. He wasn’t  _ dumb _ to Tim’s open comfort with his sex drive and that he’d had a few partners, but this…

 

Well, it was impressive.

 

“Wait, you mean Jason ditched me to get in your pants?”

 

Tim laughed again, before he reached down, fingers playing over the button of his far too fitted slacks. “Yeah, he did.” Tim glanced over Dick, a quick flick of his eyes… but Dick  _ recognized _ that look, and he shivered before he realized it was even coming. He watched Tim’s tongue dart out, just touch his lips. “Hey, Dick?” Dick barely stammered out a  _ yeah? _ Before Tim filled in with that wicked smile, “ _ If-U-seek-Amy _ .”

 

He popped open the button on his slacks, his other hand moving to turn the lock on his door, and Dick moved without even thinking about it. He walked over, got one fist on the door and leaned down over Tim, heard the sound of his zipper opening. And those eyes… he understood, what everyone was weak for.

 

He’d just never really looked with any sort of intention.

 

Tim tipped his head back, eyes flicking to Dick’s lips. “This is the part where you kiss me,” he pointed out, “and get your hand in my pants.” Dick swallowed, before closing the gap, pressing his mouth hard to Tim’s mouth. Tim pushed back, the hand at his fly leaving to grasp one of Dick’s, promptly moving it between them and shoving it into his pants. Dick gasped, fingers running over the cotton of Tim’s briefs, as Tim bucked towards his hand, the other reaching up, grasping at Dick’s tshirt.

 

Dick felt like his mind was short circuiting, like he’d never  _ touched _ someone before. And maybe he couldn’t exactly reconcile that this was  _ Tim _ , his babybird- but he knew how to react, when Tim shoved his tongue into his mouth. He groaned, squeezed at his cock through his underwear, before getting his hand beneath the waistband, palming at him. It was awkward confined like that, but Dick could still tease, could fondle Tim’s quickly hardening cock against his palm, his fingertips just touching his balls.

 

Tim moaned, reached up and sank a hand into Dick’s hair, tangling there and pulling. Dick’s scalp burned over it, and he broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Tim was panting, but  _ god _ he was still smiling.

 

“Blow me,” he said, and Dick  _ dropped _ to his knees like he was ready to pray. He pulled at Tim’s fly, could have torn the damn fabric, as he pulled his pants down his thighs. His briefs followed, and Dick watched as Tim’s cock bobbed free, flushed like his cheeks were now, the head already wet.

 

He had this nagging feeling Tim was  _ wet and messy _ , and it made his belly go right to hot, tight coils. He grasped at his hips, forced him hard against the door as he opened his mouth, sucking the head in. No pretense, no teasing, and Dick had a feeling that was what Tim wanted.

 

Tim groaned, his hands splayed against the door, obviously working to keep his hips still. “Shit,” he gasped, watching, and Dick felt those eyes burning into him, down into his skull and over his spine. He shivered, the base of his spine full of this itching sort of static, this anxious need that made him squirm. He eased further down Tim’s cock, until he was bobbing his head quickly, his thumbs finding Tim’s hipbones and pushing into him.

 

Tim tipped his head back, squeezed his eyes shut and began to twitch his hips. Dick groaned, his mouth filled with a salty flavor that made him  _ thirsty _ , and he felt his own cock throbbing, in his pants. He pulled off, dared to glance up to just take in Tim with his head thrown back, before he dragged his tongue down the underside of his cock, paused to get one of his balls in his mouth and suck.

 

Tim cried out, shaking, got a hand in Dick’s hair and scratched his nails at his scalp. Dick’s groan rumbled from his chest, and he let go of Tim’s hips, reached one hand between his legs. He got two fingers between flesh, pressed them against Tim’s hole and teased the muscle, pushing at it and tracing but never trying to enter. Just enough to enliven the nerves there, to get Tim thrusting his hips so that the head of his cock brushed Dick’s cheek, smeared precum there.

 

“ _ Dick _ ,” he panted, “fuck, just… get my cock back in your mouth.” Dick lifted his head, and wondered if Tim was  _ always _ demanding. If he always took what he wanted and demanded when it wasn’t given.

 

God he hoped he did.

 

He opened his mouth, eased back down Tim’s shaft, and Tim got both hands in his hair now, holding Dick’s head still as he fucked his hips. Dick exhaled through his nose, quivering in his thighs and fingertips, his damn toes curling because  _ fuck _ if he didn’t like being handled like this. And when Tim’s thrusts lost their rhythm, his hips stuttering and then stilling, Dick was more than happy for the flood of cum over his tongue. He sucked, not swallowing but wanting Tim to get the most out of his orgasm, only pulling off when Tim sagged back against the door. Dick leaned back, swallowing heavily, letting his mouth fall open as he tried to catch his breath. Tim was bitter, as expected, but  _ good _ , and Dick wanted more, already.

 

Tim pushed himself up, shed his jacket suddenly and left it piled on the floor, as he worked at his tie. Dick got a flash of that tie around his wrists, and he fisted his hands, pressed them into his thighs and leaned forward,  _ whining _ .

 

“Don’t worry,” Tim said with a smile, “we’re not done.” He glanced past Dick, towards his bed, and Dick was up in a flash, nearly running and jumping up onto it. He sprawled out, reaching down and popping his jeans open, sighing at the relief from the pressure, realizing he was hard and having no idea when it had happened.

 

He felt the bed dipping, as Tim climbed up onto it, had stripped of  _ everything _ on his way over. Dick pushed himself up on his elbows, watched Tim push Dick’s tshirt up, dip his head down to lick along his navel, down towards the waistband of his underwear.

 

“Still shocked?” Tim asked. “That I had such a line?”

 

_ No _ Dick wasn’t, not in the slightest. In fast, he was fairly sure Tim could have fucked half of  _ Gotham _ and it’d still be an understatement of just how damn  _ good _ he looked and tasted.

 

Tim smiled, nipping at Dick’s lower stomach. Dick’s hips bucked up, and Tim giggled. “Don’t worry, it’s your turn, I promise. Besides, pretty sure I asked for something specific.” Tim lifted himself up, gripped at Dick’s thighs and tossed his head back in mock show, but it still had Dick’s complete attention, still had him whining. “Pretty sure I asked for something  _ specific _ , Dick.”

 

Dick nodded, replaying the stupid phrase in his head,  _ if-U-seek-Amy _ .

 

And Dick was pretty sure, after this, he’d be telling everyone he was in love with  _ Amy _ .

**Author's Note:**

> There's been some confusion and I swear I meant to pop this note in here when I posted this.
> 
> "If U seek Amy" sounds like "f-u-c-k me". Seriously go listen to the song you will hear it clearly :D


End file.
